goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fred's mom misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Fred-Young Guy/Charlie Fred's mom (Palmer)-Callie Fred's dad-Steven, Scary Voice Clerk-Joey Customer-Steven Sarah West-Karen Emily-Ivy Brian-David/Evil Genius/Zack Princess Denise-Princess Manager-Dallas, Scary Voice Bus Driver-Steven Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot Fred's mom does a bad job. Transcript Fred: Hey Dad? Fred's dad: What is it Fred? Fred: Can I go to McDonald's? Fred's dad: Yes but if you misbehave, you will receive serious consequences. Fred: Okay. (at McDonald's with Fred and his mom) Clerk: What can I get you? Fred: I would like to have a cheeseburger and fries. Fred's mom: And I would like to have 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry I have to say this Palmer but the Oreo McFlurries were sold out. Fred's mom: Very funny! Don't tell me you ran out of Oreo McFlurries! Clerk: It's okay, how about a soft serve cone instead. Fred's mom (Veena's voice): WHAT? THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Fred: Mom, you better watch your language! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will have nothing! Hey, where are you going? Sarah West: What is she doing? Emily: I don't know. (Palmer steals a gun from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! Fred's mom (Scary Voice): I WILL KILL YOU ALL! Clerk: (Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Sarah West: Oh no! We have to get out of here! Emily: I agree with Sarah West! Brian: Me too! Princess Denise: Me three! (censored) Fred: Come with me Mom! You are in big trouble! (in manager's office) Manager: So Fred and Palmer, what brings you here? Fred: My mother shot at the clerk as well as Sarah West, Emily, Brian and Princess Denise. Manager: Let's see the footage. (after seeing the footage) Manager (Scary Voice): Oh my God! Palmer Baconmaker, how dare you shoot at four of my customers! You know that it's against the law! That's it! You are banned from coming to this restaurant for one month! Leave right now before I call the police to take you to Baron's Fortress! (outside of McDonald's) Fred: Mom, on the bus! (in the bus) Fred's mom: Fred, can we come back? Fred: No! You have shot at five people at McDonald's! Fred's mom: I'm sorry but... Fred: No! Your sorries won't work because the manager saw us and now we can't come back to McDonald's for one month! Fred's mom: Can we at least go back to McDonald's and get 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and a Soft Serve Cone instead? Fred: For the last time, the answer is no! We have been banned by the manager from coming to McDonald's until further notice! Bus Driver: Fred, is there a problem? Fred: Yes there is. My mother shot at the clerk as well as four other customers and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's until further notice! Bus Driver (Wiseguy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! PALMER, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT FIVE PEOPLE AT MCDONALD'S! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S AGAINST THE LAW AND CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU DON'T KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! GET OFF THIS BUS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL 911 TO MAKE THE COPS TURN YOU IN! (at home) Fred's dad: What happened? Did you behave? Fred: Yes but my mom didn't! She shot at five people at McDonald's all because they didn't have any Oreo McFlurries and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's for one month. Fred's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! PALMER, HOW DARE YOU STEAL SOMEONE'S FIREARM TO SHOOT AT FIVE PEOPLE AT MCDONALD'S?!! YOU KNOW THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO KILL PEOPLE ALL BECAUSE THEY RAN OUT OF WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS! AS PUNISHMENT, WE WILL CHANGE YOU INTO PRINCESS LINDA FROM THE EMOJI MOVIE!!! Fred's mom: No no no no no no no no no no no no! Not Princess Linda also known as Jailbreak! Fred's dad: Too bad! You should have thought about it before you acted! (censored, we now see Fred's mom as Jailbreak without her beanie) Fred's mom: Oh no! Now I look like a Princess from the Emoji movie! Please change me back to normal! Fred's dad: No! You will stay like that until further notice! Now go upstairs to your room! Fred's mom (running upstairs, Ka-Chung sound effect): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (at a hospital with Sarah West and Emily) Doctor: Is everything going to be all right? Sarah West: Yes, everything will be all right. Emily: We had to escape before Palmer shot at us. She wanted an Oreo McFlurry but the clerk told her that there were none left so she had to get a soft serve cone. Doctor: I know. Tomorrow, she will have to pay the hospital bill. Category:Grounded Stuff